The C Team
by Caribou Kid
Summary: Cookie finds his team stranded by a storm, who will come to his rescue?


**The "C" Team**

At the Nelson Institute of Marine Research, it could easily be said that only the best of the best claimed positions within the organization. This was true of all divisions from the research labs, business operations, medical and command and crew of NIMR's crown jewel the SSRN Seaview.

Founder and owner Harriman Nelson was never one to skimp on any aspect of his organization ensuring he always had the best materials, equipment and personnel to complete his mission of understanding and preserving the oceans of the world. This was never more apparent than with the selection of those he chose to command and crew the Seaview. He had gone to extraordinary lengths to gain the services of the brightest and most talented specialists he could find. "No" or "not available" were not in Nelson's vocabulary when it came to acquiring those he deemed essential to meet his ends. He time and again pulled out all the stops to get "his man or woman". Head Chef was no exception and Nelson had long ago determined that a skilled and imaginative chef was essential to ensure that his crew was happy and remained focused on their missions given the often time tense and dangerous conditions in which they operated.

Edward "Cookie" Thompson was that man in Nelson's eyes. Cookie had spent a number of years in the submarine service with the Navy as a skilled nuclear reactor technician but as the result of a severe case of food poisoning on board the sub he was once assigned to, did he find his true passion and calling, that of being a chef. As his shipmates dropped like flies from the vomiting and diarrhea Ed found himself one of the last men standing and volunteered to take over galley duty until the cook was able to return. He took to cooking like a duck to water and by the end of his tour had requested a change in NEC* to that of culinary specialist.

After he had saved everyone's bacon, so to speak, his CO supported his request and he was sent off to culinary school. He excelled in all his classes and soon found himself in high demand by both submarine commanders and admirals across the Navy. He was quite the prize, a world class chef that could help operate or repair reactors on a nuclear sub. He pretty much had the pick of assignments and the stroke to his ego could not be denied.

As he came towards the end of his current enlistment, he started giving serious thought to leaving the Navy and opening his own restaurant. Word of his impending departure reached Harriman Nelson, one of his former skippers, and the press to hire him on as Seaview's head chef began. Nelson had enjoyed Cookie's labors while on the Nautilus and knew he was a huge part of the excellent morale that existed on his sub. Nelson wooed him like a coy maiden and eventually made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He promised him only the finest foodstuffs, best equipment, a huge say in selecting the kitchen staff and freedom to plan his menus as he saw fit.

Cookie found his new job challenging yet very rewarding, plus he still got to tinker with a rector from time to time. He also found it somewhat amusing that the entire crew would go out of their way to avoid hurting his feelings or incurring his wrath even when he was in an experimentation mode.

ooOOoo

Since Nelson prided himself on having the best people around him, he also encouraged them to participate and compete in events in their areas of specialization to let them show off their abilities. This also held true of his culinary staff and they had done exceedingly well in competitions both nationally and internationally. Their success had garnered them an invitation to compete on the nationally televised Food Station's Chef Wars: Military Services Special. The show pitted two master chefs and their staffs against each other in a timed competition to create a top class gourmet meal using a mystery ingredient to be evaluated by the selected judges. The teams were comprised of active duty and reserve personnel from the Army, Air Force, Navy/Marines and Coast Guard.

Cookie and his guys had been training hard for over a month in preparation for the show and were primed and ready to strut their stuff. Cookie had flown to New York a few days ahead of the rest of his team to meet with the producers and scout out the competition. The rest of his staff was to fly out the day before the competition and prepare for the show. Unfortunately the rest of his crew was stranded at O'Hare airport trapped for the last two days by a raging blizzard that seemed to have taken up residence over the state of Illinois. As he checked his watch for what must have been the thousandth time as he paced in the TV station's lobby his cell phone rang.

"Thompson," he answered. As he listened to the voice on the other end his hopes of competing were dashed as Dabney informed him that the airport was still closed and no flights were expected to leave for the remainder of the day. "Okay, well thanks for calling. Give me a call when things start to shake loose and we'll decide which direction you need to go."

Cookie sighed dejectedly and prepared to find the show's producer to let him know that he would be unable to participate in the program. As he started to walk away he heard his name called out by a very familiar voice. He turned in response and was shocked and surprised to see the admiral, the skipper and the XO walking towards him.

"Cookie," the admiral called out again and waved. "Are you and the men ready to show them Seaview's best?"

"Hello Admiral, Skipper, Mr. Morton. What are you doing here sirs?" Cookie replied.

"Well our meetings in DC were cancelled because a number of people are stranded due to weather so we decided we'd come on down and cheer you on," Lee Crane, replied. "Where are the rest of the men?" he said looking around the lobby.

"They're not here sir," Cookie answered. "They're stranded in Chicago by that huge storm that is pounding the Midwest. I don't have a team so I was just going to find the producer to let him know we would have to withdraw from the competition."

"Damn the bad luck," responded Chip. "After tasting everything you guys prepared while training, there's no question in my mind you would have come out on top."

"Thanks Mr. Morton," Cookie said with a rueful smile. "I know we would have given the other team a run for their money, that's for sure." The skipper and XO muttered their disappointment over the unfortunate turn of events trying to cheer Cookie up. As he continued to talk with his COs, Cookie looked over at the admiral and could clearly see the wheels turning as he mulled something over in his mind.

"What exactly are the rules for this event and what is expected," inquired Nelson.

"Well sir it's fairly simple. There are two teams that must create a three course meal using whatever special ingredient is selected in each course for the match. We're given two hours to plan, cook and plate our creations then the judges taste and evaluate both meals and choose the winner," Cookie explained.

"Do the items have to be very complex?" Nelson asked.

"No sir, taste is the biggest part of the score but they also look for multiple techniques and imaginative uses of the ingredients. They also grade you on how visually appealing your presentation is. Why do you ask sir?"

"Well Cookie, I know, I know my way around a kitchen pretty well as does Mr. Morton and contrary to outward appearances the captain here comes damn close to being a master chef himself thanks to the training he's received to carry out some of his '_errands_'. If you want to chance your reputation on a bunch of unknowns and are willing to provide the necessary direction, I think we could stand in for your team stuck in Chicago." All three men stared in amazement, surprised by the admiral's suggestion.

After a moment Lee collected his wits and threw in his support. "If you think your reputation can stand the pounding Cookie, I'm more than willing to give this a shot. How about you Chip?"

Chip smiled broadly. "I'm game! Whatcha say Cookie, are you willing to take a chance?"

Cookie stared in utter disbelief, stunned and almost overwhelmed by their offer to help. "I don't know what to say sirs."

"Well is that a yes Cookie?" Nelson asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Hell yes, sir. I would be more than honored to cook with you all," he replied smiling in return.

"Then it's settled. Let them know you're still in the game and if possible find out if there's some place we can get some more appropriate attire for this showdown," Nelson said.

"Aye, aye sir," Cookie answered giving the admiral a quick salute. He turned and walked off to find the program producer and fill him in on the change of personnel for Team Navy.

ooOOoo

As Cookie talked with the director of the show, Lee and Chip looked questioningly at Nelson, "You think we can actually pull this off and not totally embarrass Cookie and us?" Lee asked quietly.

"I think we can give a fair showing as long as Cookie keeps pointing us in the right direction. If he keeps things somewhat simple we should be able to pull this off," Harri replied with a slight smile.

"You know sir, we fail miserably at this and we'll never be able to live this down. It will be nothing but liver and onions for the foreseeable future," Chip replied with a chuckle.

"Oh god that in itself is incentive to cook beyond our abilities now," Lee added also laughing.

They continued talking between themselves trying to determine who should tackle which part of the meal when Cookie returned with the show's host. "Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane, Commander Morton, this is Trent Weaver the show's host."

"Gentlemen it is an extreme honor to meet you. Ed has explained the situation to us and we're thrilled that you're willing to step in for your snowbound men and kitchen a team. We were really starting to sweat bullets that we might have to cancel the match today." Trent stated as he shook hands with each man.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Weaver," Nelson replied. "We are more than happy to help Ed out and hopefully we won't embarrass him too much in the process."

"I'm sure that won't happen, sir." Cookie quickly chimed in.

"Please call me Trent. We know you're not professional chefs but I regret that we are unable to change the parameters of the contest; it wouldn't be fair to the other team." Trent informed them.

"We quite understand and we didn't expect or want any special accommodations because of the change in the team. What I would ask is that you don't bring any of this up or identify us by title, other than Chef Thompson during introductions. If you must introduce us, we're Harri, Lee and Chip. Is that acceptable?" Nelson inquired.

"Sure not a problem but I don't understand why," Trent responded.

"This is Chef Thompson's show; he is the lead of this team and responsible for representing the Navy and NIMR to the audience. We're just here in support of him." Nelson answered.

"I understand completely. Now Ed said that you needed a change of clothes before we all get rolling. If you will follow Janet," Trent said as he waved her over, "she'll get you outfitted in all the right stuff. Janet please see that these gentlemen get whatever they need from wardrobe, okay."

Janet looked at the three men and smiled. "It would be a pleasure, Trent. Gentlemen right this way."

ooOOoo

Once in wardrobe they found pants and jackets that fit the bill nicely and quickly changed into their cooking garb. As they were changing they continued their discussion as to who should cook what now with Cookies' input.

"Well it's rather expected that I cook the main entrée as head chef," Cookie started trying to gauge his CO's response. He sighed inwardly in relief that none seemed to have an issue with that. "What do you feel most comfortable doing for the rest of the meal? Where do your talents lie?"

"I think I can do best with the side items like veggies, potatoes, whatever you think we need to round out the meal. I'm good with a knife or food processor and think I could do the least damage there," Chip answered first with a wink.

"I've done a few stints as a pastry chef," Lee replied, blushing slightly as Chip and Harri raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What?!"

"Apparently you aren't too good at it, it doesn't look like you eat any of your creations," Chip laughed poking at Lee's lean body. Lee just glowered at him for a moment.

"Shows what you know, I've received many accolades for my sweet creations," he retorted.

"Yeah, right," Chip answered. "I find it rather interesting you've never shared your efforts with us."

"Pearls before swine and all that," Lee responded and then looking at Cookie and Harri he added, "present company excepted." Chip snorted and looked ready to escalate the exchange until Harri stepped in.

"Enough children," he interjected. "I guess that leaves me with appetizers. Now that that's settled, how do you want to proceed, Cookie?"

"Well sirs once we find out what the secret ingredient is we get 15 minutes to decide on our menu and then its balls to the wall to get everything done before time runs out. I'm hoping they haven't chosen anything too bizarre." Cookie answered.

"What do you mean by bizarre?" asked Chip.

"Oh they did one show where it was all organ meat; you know brains, liver, heart, kidneys, testes." All three men rather blanched. "I know that one was not one of my favorite episodes." They continued to talk over possible items they could prepare but wouldn't choose the final menu until the secret ingredient was revealed.

They were soon beckoned over to the kitchen area and shown the equipment and pantry that they could select from once everything got under way. Each man chose his work station and got familiar with the location of things they might need in the course of their challenge. As each of his new assistant chefs got comfortable with their setup Cookie had to smile at seeing his commanding officers decked out in the traditional chef's white garb; it was odd seeing them attired in something other than their uniforms. He still couldn't believe they so willingly came to his aid in agreeing to support him in this competition. After a minute he chided himself for being so surprised; he had seen this willingness to lend a hand wherever needed on the boat a million times. As far as he was concerned they could do grilled cheese and tomato soup and he would still feel they had created a winning meal.

ooOOoo

Finally the moment arrived and Cookie was called up to the dais with the other head chef for a briefing on how the opening segment would begin. The chefs were positioned on either side of the host so they could be introduced to the studio audience. Off to the side was a large platform covered with a stainless steel hood that contained the secret ingredient for this contest. As soon as introductions were completed and the contest rules provided, the hood would be lifted and everything would swing into motion.

Harri, Lee and Chip watched in amusement as Cookie looked somewhat green around the gills at the apparent onset of stage fright hit him. He stood there breathing deeply trying to calm his nerves and keep from throwing up. He looked decidedly uncomfortable and ill at ease; not at all the man feared most after the command crew on board Seaview. On board, everyone, command crew included, took great steps to avoid ticking the prickly cook off as that could have severe repercussions affecting the entire crew.

"I hope he doesn't hyperventilate and pass out," Lee said quietly to his companions. Chip and Harri nodded and just chuckled.

"All right, places everyone, we're ready to roll," the director called out. "Cue the music, and action."

"Good evening and welcome to Chef Wars: Military Services Special," Trent said. "Tonight we have two exceptional chefs vying for top honors. Contestant One representing the US Army is Chef Sargent Major Chad Anderman, head chef for the Chief of Army. Contestant Two representing the US Navy Reserve is Chef Chief Edward Thompson, in addition to cooking for the Navy he is the head chef for the Nelson Institute of Marine Research and their research submarine Seaview." Each chef bowed slightly at their introduction and the studio audience applauded appreciatively.

"Each of our chefs has garnered numerous awards for culinary excellence at competitions in the military and around the world and has been responsible for meals served to heads of state from many countries. This should prove to be a most exciting bout as they and their crews endeavor to prepare a succulent meal using our mystery ingredient. I'm sure that you are both extremely curious as to what we've chosen for you today." Weaver continued.

Both chefs nodded slightly very much interested in what they were going to have to work with for their challenge. "Your mystery ingredient is….. Peppers!" As the ingredient was announced the hood was pulled up exposing a plethora of peppers from around the world. There were bell peppers, sweet peppers, cherry peppers, jalapenos, scotch bonnets, serranoes, poblanos, habaneros, Anaheim, Hungarian and others; dried and fresh.

Cookie let loose a huge sigh of relief knowing that he could deal easily with the ingredients presented and he was fairly certain his stand-in crew could do the same. He turned quickly towards his team and gave them a huge smile and a thumbs up which was returned as they all felt they had a chance.

Cookie walked quickly back to their kitchen and they huddled up immediately to plot out a menu. Being located in southern California, Mexican cuisine was a natural choice and one that all four men were intimately acquainted with. It was decided that the admiral would make mini versions of chili rellenos, chicken taquitos and chili cheese quesadillas with fresh pico de gallo salsa and guacamole. For the main course Cookie would make pollo, carne and camarones al carbon, with an avocado/chili, chili mole and chili lime butter sauces. Chip was assigned arroz verde, habenero tortillas, a fresh corn, bean and chili salad and the pico de gallo for the admiral's items. Lee's contribution consisted of churros filled with sweet and spicy whipped cream with vanilla and cayenne pepper, a swirled fresh mango and papaya ice cream with candied jalapeno bits and a semi-sweet chipotle chocolate sauce.

Once the menu was set Team Navy spun into action. Each man made his way quickly to the pantry and grabbed the items he needed to construct the assigned dishes along with any specialized equipment. Cookie was totally impressed at the skill and speed at which each of his team members worked. He did make the point of reminding the team to use the protective gloves as they were all handling some very hot peppers and pepper juice in the eyes or elsewhere could be extremely unpleasant.

As he worked on his entrée, Cookie looked over into the competing kitchen and was thrilled to see that Chef Anderman had taken a different tack and was using Thai cuisine as the platform for the mystery ingredient. His menu seemed to be coming together a little faster than the one in his kitchen but that was totally understandable given the difference in the professions of the supporting crews.

Working on their assigned items, each of the command crew would venture over to Cookie to have him sample certain items and give feedback on the suitability of the flavors and the presence of the mystery ingredient. He almost blushed each time one of them would say "How's this Chef?" There was no pretense or ego on their part, they fully expected Cookie to command this team as the expert and set the direction for the end point, an excellent yet spicy Mexican meal.

"Fifteen minutes," called out Weaver focusing the teams on the time remaining in the contest before they would present their offerings to the judges. The activity level jumped into high gear as plates for each course were selected, food was artistically arranged on the plates to make it appealing to both the eye and the palate and all the final touches were in place when the final second elapsed.

"Time's up, step away from your plates!" Trent called officially ending the event. Everyone in the kitchens raised their hands and stepped back from the counters to demonstrate that all work had stopped. Sighs of relief could clearly be heard from all the participants. Cookie looked down at his entry and couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw. They had succeeded in getting everything they wanted completed and on the plates. The flavors were bold and savory and the presence of the mystery ingredient was discernible in each dish. Cookie turned around and smiled at his team offering his hand to each man thanking them for their incredible efforts.

"Thank you sirs," he said. "I so totally appreciate you stepping in for the guys stuck in Chicago and creating such fantastic items. I think we have a real chance."

"You're welcome Chef," Nelson replied as he shook Cookies hand. "I have a whole new appreciation for what you and your crew do, day in and day out to produce all the fine meals you do for us in such a short amount of time."

"Amen to that," added Chip. "That was the fastest two hours I've ever experienced. I didn't think I could chop that fast. I'm even more surprised I still have all my fingers."

"Ditto, Chef," Lee chimed in. "It was an honor and a privilege to cook with you today. I hope we did you proud. I also think I would take a reactor running wild over the controlled mayhem of this competition."

"Hell sir, peanut butter and jalapeno jelly sandwiches would have done me proud today, having the opportunity to cook with you all was reward enough," Cookie responded.

ooOOoo

Chef Anderman went first and their offerings received high praise from the judges, as could only be expected from cooks of such high caliber. There were a couple of comments that the peppers either were or weren't evident in the dish but on the whole it was all deemed very tasty by the judges. Once those plates were cleared and the judges cleansed their palates, Chef Thompson was beckoned up to the judging dais.

"Chef Thompson what do you have to offer to us today," Trent asked.

"First off we start with a small plate of tapas consisting of mini chili rellenos, chicken taquitos with a green chili tomatillo sauce, and serrano chili cheese quesadillas with a side of fresh pico de gallo and guacamole with fresh jalapenos."

The judges quickly sampled the items and were duly impressed by the subtle flavors and by the latent heat that emerged as they savored the food. One judge indicated she thought that the pico de gallo could have used a touch more salt but aside from that there were no other detractors. Harri sighed in relief glad that he had not let the team down.

"For the main course I present you with a mixed grill. I have prepared chicken, beef and shrimp skewers with a unique sauce for each. For the chicken there is an avocado chili sauce, for the beef a chili mole sauce and for the camarones a chili lime butter sauce. We also have green chili rice, a chilled fresh corn, chili and bean salad and fresh habanero tortillas for the meats."

The judges once again began sampling the meal. The items received high praise from each of the judges and they were particularly impressed with the tortillas. Chip released his own sigh, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

"For our dessert course we have fresh churros filled with a sweet and spicy vanilla cayenne cream, rolled in brown sugar, cinnamon and chipotle and a fresh mango and papaya ice cream with candied jalapenos and a semi-sweet chipotle chocolate sauce."

The judge's critiques were equally favorable as they savored the sweet and fiery treats before them. One judge even asked if there were more churros, eliciting a laugh from the audience. Lee flashed a relieved smile at Cookie and released the breath he was holding as well. They had entered the dragon's lair and survived without embarrassing their chef.

"All right," Trent said after the last comments were made, "It's now time for the judges to go over their evaluations and select the best Warrior Chef! Team Army, Team Navy please relax and we will be back shortly to reveal who will take home the prize."

ooOOoo

As the judges left the studio to conduct their deliberations both cooking teams exited their kitchens and moved to greet and congratulate each other on their meals. "That was a great effort, I can't wait to taste what you came up with Ed," Chef Anderman said, shaking Cookie's hand.

"Likewise Chad, that pad thai you did looked excellent." Cookie replied. "Chad I'd like to introduce you to my team. Chef Anderman this is Admiral Harriman Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton. Gentlemen this is Chef Sargent Major Chad Anderman."

Anderman stood there momentarily mouth agape as he met Cookie's support staff. "Sirs, it is a distinct honor to meet you," he said shaking their hands. "Wow Ed you definitely came loaded for bear didn't you?"

"Actually Chad the "A" team is stranded somewhere at O'Hare and luckily for me the admiral, Skipper and XO had come by to cheer us on in the competition. When they found out I was going to have to withdraw from the match, they generously stepped in to help me field a team." Cookie replied.

Anderman smiled and nodded in appreciation of the command crew's actions. He had heard that it was an '_all for one and one for all'_ attitude at NIMR and this definitely proved that. "Sirs you all managed to put a world class meal before the judges without ever working as a team before; that is an amazing accomplishment even if you were professional chefs. I'm not sure my superiors are that talented in the culinary arts to help out as you did. I congratulate you all."

"Thank you Sargent Major, that is high praise indeed. I've had the honor of being a dinner guest of General Smithers on a number of occasions and have always been impressed by what has come out of the kitchen." Nelson responded sincerely.

"Thank you, sir." Anderman replied.

As the teams relaxed and swapped recipes and cooking tips, they noticed the judges and the show's host emerge from the judging room and take their places at the table. Weaver waved Chef Anderman and Chef Thompson over to the table to set up for the results of the contest.

Cookie turned back to his team before he left to go to the front. "Sirs this has been an incredible experience and regardless of the outcome I want to thank you for all you did. In my mind we won and not necessarily because of what we cooked but that we succeeded in plating a meal despite the odds."

"You're more than welcome Chef. I had a grand time and totally agree with you that we've won regardless of the official results." Lee responded. "Now get up there and collect the prize," he said with a wink.

ooOOoo

"Chef Anderman, Chef Thompson, you were provided with the challenge of integrating peppers into a complete meal and according to the judges have succeeded beyond their wildest expectations," Trent began. "Chef Anderman your Thai cuisine beautifully incorporated the mystery ingredient into each course. Chef Thompson your offering of Mexican cuisine equally accentuated the diversity and fire of the ingredients. You should both feel extremely proud that your meals have resulted in some of the highest scores ever tallied on this program and the final result came down to a mere quarter point. So with no further ado the winner of the Chef Wars: Military Services Special is…

ooOOoo

Once the verdict was read and the prize awarded both teams were sworn to secrecy until the episode aired. It had been three long months with everyone in the world pestering Cookie to find out who he got to cook with him when his assistants had been weathered out in Chicago and how he came out in the judging. His only response was, "The "C" Team" and "that's classified."

Their episode was finally airing that evening and as a treat, Cookie and his team had decided to recreate their entry for the contest and serve it to the NIMR employees, guests and families while the show was on. The entire crew of Seaview was there along with the majority of the NIMR staff from the other divisions anxious to see their team in action. A number of large screen TVs had been brought into the NIMR dining room to allow everyone to catch the show and to sample the food offered for judging.

"This is so cool," said Riley as he stood next to Kowalski and Patterson sipping on a beer. "I can't wait to see how Cookie did and to see who he scraped up to help him."

"Yeah, me too. He's been really tight lipped about who he conned into helping him," replied Ski. "They must have done okay since Cookie actually seemed to be in a good mood when he got back despite the fact his team couldn't participate."

"Oh I think Cookie could have probably pulled it off by himself if he had to, but I'm curious about whom he found at the last minute," Patterson added. They chatted a bit more sampling the hors d'oeuvres that had been set out.

Looking around the room Ski frowned after a minute. "I wonder where the admiral, Skipper and Mr. Morton are? It's not like them to miss something like this."

"Yeah I know what you mean. The entire crew is here except for them, that makes me more than a little nervous. Must be something awfully important for them not to be here to support Cookie," Patterson replied.

The lights in the room were flashed a couple of times and Darren Fox, head of security asked everyone to find a seat because the program would be starting shortly. When everyone was seated, Cookie came out from the kitchen to greet his guests and fans. He got a huge standing ovation with lots of whistles and cheers of support for their favorite chef.

He accepted their greetings for a moment then raised his hands to quiet them down. Once the room was quiet he moved up to the microphone. "Thank you very much for that warm welcome; I appreciate it and your support here tonight very much. I would first off like to thank you all for your patience and endurance as we trained for this event, I know there were things that showed up on your plates that you really weren't all that thrilled to eat." The crowd laughed and a number of the crew from Seaview nodded in complete agreement.

"As you are well aware the team that had trained to participate in the Chef Wars competition got snowbound in Chicago with the exception of me and had to miss the show. I was at the point of withdrawing from the competition when three other shipmates from the Seaview seemingly magically appeared in the lobby of the TV studio. Hearing of my dilemma and not wanting to let down the honor of NIMR and the Navy, all three offered to step in and cook in place of our missing men. I must admit I was a might dubious at first but found them to be the answer to my prayers in short order, if you'll pardon the pun. I therefore am honored and privileged to present to you the NIMR "C" Team." Cookie said as he extended his arm towards the kitchen doors.

As the doors to the kitchen opened Nelson, Crane and Morton walked out wearing their chef uniforms and pushing carts with their culinary creations on them. The guests assembled were absolutely stunned silent for a moment then the room erupted in cheers as everyone immediately recognized the men. All three smiled, waved and then joined Cookie at the front of the room.

Admiral Nelson raised his hands calling for quiet. "Thank you very much. I must admit the last thing I expected when we showed up at the studio to watch Cookie and staff do their stuff was to find myself in an apron and toque with a spoon in my hand making appetizers. I think I speak for myself, Captain Crane and Commander Morton; it was an incredible honor to be able to work with Chef Thompson in his kitchen and have the opportunity to defend the Navy's and NIMR's culinary honor. It was one of the most fast paced, nerve wracking things I think I've ever done and I enjoyed it very much, but have no desire to ever do it again." Nelson said with a laugh.

"I think Captain Crane said it best after the cooking was done that he would take a reactor running wild over the controlled mayhem of the competition any time. The last thing any of us wanted to do was embarrass or let down Cookie, after all you can only take so much liver and onions." The audience laughed and Cookie blushed. "Now everyone sit back, relax and enjoy the show and let's find out who won."

Cookie smiled and shook hands with his teammates then took the mic back from the admiral. "Okay, the show will be starting shortly. Tonight's meal is exactly what we offered the judges as the Navy entry. Team NIMR has been cooking all morning for your dining pleasure. For your personal edification, Admiral Nelson made the appetizers, (aahs and polite applause), Commander Morton and I prepared the main entrée and sides (more aahs and applause) and Captain Crane provided desserts (aahs, applause and laughter)."

Lee scowled and scanned the crowd quickly. "What?!" That drew out another round of laughter and more applause.

"And you're all still single?" called out a woman from the back. They all ducked their heads a bit and laughed.

Laughing as well Cookie continued. "We sincerely hope you enjoy your meal, and the program; wish us luck." Everyone applauded and then was pleased as the wait staff in the kitchen began filing out with the admiral's appetizers.

ooOOoo

Suddenly all the TV screens came on and the music to the Chef Wars program began playing along with the opening credits. The crowd applauded in between stuffing appetizers in their mouths. As Cookie was introduced another round of applause erupted along with any number of good natured jokes about Cookie looking a little nervous and green around the gills. After the mystery ingredient was announced and the camera pulled back from the opening shot to show the two competing teams the crowd went wild. The "C" team just laughed and waved.

As the teams sprang into motion and began cooking, the room became quiet as they all watched in rapt awe as Cookie, the admiral, Skipper and Mr. Morton chopped, stirred, whisked, whipped, sautéed, fried, roasted and flambéed. Everyone was quite impressed with each man's culinary prowess and how well they worked together having never had the opportunity to practice.

Halfway through the program the entrée was brought out and they all enjoyed tasting what they were seeing made before them. Cookie's work with the kabobs and sauces was amazing as he made it all look so simple. There were a couple of catcalls about not wanting to get into a knife fight with the XO after they witnessed his finesse chopping all the vegetables. Chip returned those comments with his patented irked XO face and then just laughed and smiled as he accepted the kidding.

What entertained everyone most was watching the skipper working feverishly on the desserts. The different number of techniques he employed in making his fried dough treat then stuffing them with the cream filling, whipping up the ice cream, chocolate sauce and creating the candied jalapenos was really quite impressive. A number of "Way to go, Skipper," shouts came out as Lee did his thing and he laughed and blushed a bit as well.

Once the signal ending the contest was given, the dessert course was brought out to the waiting diners. Everyone sat savoring the last of their meal as they watched the judges evaluate the first team's meal. Then the moment of truth as Cookie came forward and presented the Team Navy meal. As he presented each item there was a polite applause from the NIMR crowd as they had already sampled the item and were quite impressed with the taste. They listened intently as the judges gave their opinion of the meal and were very much in agreement with their assessment.

The sampling finished, the program went to commercial and everyone groaned at having to wait for the results. As the program returned there was absolute silence in the room as they waited for the host to announce the winner.

ooOOoo

"Chef Anderman, Chef Thompson, you were provided with the challenge of integrating peppers into a complete meal and according to the judges have succeeded beyond their wildest expectations," Trent began. "Chef Anderman your Thai cuisine beautifully incorporated the mystery ingredient into each course. Chef Thompson your offering of Mexican cuisine equally accentuated the diversity and fire of the ingredients. You should both feel extremely proud that your meals have resulted in some of the highest scores ever tallied on this program and the final result came down to a mere quarter point. So with no further ado the winner of the Chef Wars: Military Services Special is… Chef Anderman and Team Army."

There was an immediate groan from the crowd assembled in the NIMR dining room and numerous statements that Cookie had been robbed. They watched as the Army team celebrated in their kitchen and as Team Navy walked over and congratulated them for their victory.

After a few moments the host called everyone's attention back to the dais. "There's something everyone should know now that the judging has been completed and the prize awarded. Because of some bad weather over Chicago, the Navy "A" team was unable to arrive in time to compete in this event so Chef Thompson did not have the group he trained with working with him today. Just as he was preparing to withdraw from the competition three other members of the NIMR organization who had come down to cheer him on agreed at the last moment to stand in for the missing men and represent the Navy and NIMR."

"As I stated the meals presented by both teams were superb and this was the closest score we've had in 5 seasons, it was a very difficult decision for the judges. What you don't know and will be impressed to learn is that aside from Chef Thompson, those cooking for Navy today are not professional chefs and do not normally work in the kitchens, making their entry all the more amazing. Contrary to their wishes and at the insistence of Chef Anderman and Team Army, I would like to introduce the Command Crew or "C" Team from the SSRN Seaview. Please show your appreciation for Admiral Harriman Nelson, founder of NIMR, Commander Lee Crane, captain of the Seaview and Commander Chip Morton, executive officer of Seaview. Please give them a round of applause for their outstanding showing and coming to their shipmate's aid." Trent continued.

The audience and judges all rose giving the NIMR team a standing ovation. They all waved to the audience and graciously accepted their acknowledgement. When the applause finally stopped Trent continued. "Chef Thompson, we here at the show would like to extend our thanks to you and your team coming out and making this episode possible. We would also like to extend to you and your "A" team another opportunity to come back at a later date and compete since things conspired against you." Team Navy smiled and nodded in agreement. The "C" team knew how hard everyone had worked and it was unfortunate that they were unable to compete because of circumstances beyond their control.

Cookie was thrilled with the offer. "Thank you very much, and we accept, though I think we will have a very tough act to follow to exceed what we all accomplished here today." Turning to his COs Cookie smiled and shook their hands. "Sirs I would like to thank you once again for supporting me in this competition I couldn't be prouder of the meal we produced and what we accomplished at a moment's notice."

"Fantastic," exclaimed Trent. "We look forward to your next offering. Well that's all we have time for today. Let's give our victor Chef Anderman and Team Army a big hand and we'll be back again next week with the next round of Chef Wars: Military Services Special. Good night."

ooOOoo

With the last word the TV screens went blank then those assembled all stood and applauded their cooking heroes. Cookie actually began to blush as the applause continued.

"Is Cookie blushing?" asked Chip incredulously. Lee and Harri looked over at their acclaimed chef and just smiled as they watched the crimson climb up his face. Once the applause stopped everyone started mingling and coming up to congratulate their team on their excellent showing.

"Very impressive gentlemen," Jamie said as he made his way over to the group. "I wish now I had come with you, it looked like you had a grand time."

"We did at that Jamie," Nelson replied.

"They kind of stole some of Team Army's thunder don't you think?" Jamie commented. "I mean with introducing you all and laying out the reason for you being there."

"Actually Sargent Major Anderman insisted that the producer acknowledge our participation. He was really impressed with the way we all came together as a team and laid out such a fine meal. We didn't want the recognition because it could have seemingly taken away from their accomplishments and victory but the entire team insisted." Lee answered.

"Plus there's going to be a rematch with both "A" teams here at NIMR which should be a blast to watch." Chip added.

Jamie smiled and nodded at Team Army's magnanimous gesture. "Well now that we know you can all cook, especially you Captain, there are no more excuses for you not following my prescriptions to eat." Lee just rolled his eyes and groaned as everyone laughed.

Harri clapped Lee on the back. "Come on gents it's been a long day and time to call it a night, I'm beat. Let's head up to the Penthouse for a nightcap and then make it a long weekend." The "C" Team nodded in agreement and made their way back to the kitchen and out.

The End.

*NEC – Navy Enlisted Classification


End file.
